superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacy Catches Up: Ch. 2
"Any ideas what Thorne is?" I asked Kell. Kell took another sip of Mountain Dew and looked at her ultimate research database - or as normal peole call it, Google. "It could be anything. A dietary research group, two towns in England, two more in Canada, a last name, a fishing store, a middle school in New Jersey. And the doesn't really help anything either. Face it, you've been cursed with the least useful words possible." She left the Thorne search and started typing in Google Chuck Norris. I sighed and started to leave. "Should I just go back in, get a few more words, and then die again so this'll be easier?" "That'd be great, yeah," she said equally sarcastically. "Is dying really that big a deal when you can stop it and still remember?" "Yes!" I shouted. "I'm still dying, aren't I? You don't know what it's like. I've died three times so far and it doesn't get any better. Maybe it's different for people who don't get shot, die peacefully, and go on to whatever comes next, but not me!" "Relax," Kell said. "How 'bout this? You go back in, get some more words, and come out without getting yourself killed. Does that work better?" "Actually, yeah," I admitted. I hadn't really considered that possibility. Suddenly everything around me froze. A whispered voice brushed behind my neck. "Immortal Time." I knew that voice. I whipped around to see its source. It was Hunter. My teeth clenched at the sight of him, the pale, dark-haired face that had ruined so many lives with just words. "What do you want, bastard?" I demanded. "You have no right to call me that," Hunter pointed out. "If memory serves, I'm not the one here who grew up without parents." "This is Hunter?" Kell asked. I remembered then that she'd never actually met the guy. "Yeah," I said. "So like I said, what do you want?" "Just stopping by," he lied. There had to be something. "Thought you might want to know that Angelle has already figured out the key to reversing your... abilities." I froze. I hated dying, sure, but my powers let me keep going even after I've died. If Hunter's vicious second-in-command knew how to break my powers... Hunter could kill me and end whatever Legacy he was talking about last time I saw him. "We could easily rid the world of you, you know," Hunter explained. "Unless, of course, you reject the Solaral blood and join us..." That I remembered. Hunter's sorcerous team had a total of twelve members, including him and Angelle. My joining would give them thirteen, enough to perform some insanely powerful spells - spells that could tear apart the fabric of time and space. The team hadn't had a full thirteen since, like, 1765. Solaral blood. I had no idea what that meant, though he had mentioned it earlier. "So you know how to kill me permanently?" I asked. "Yes, indeed it is quite simple. It's a marvel it took us this long." He leaned toward me. "Your power comes from a bloodborne curse. The dark magick wrought on your ancestor keeps you alive. But... your power has a magickal limit too. It can only restore you thirteen times from Beltane to Beltane. And you've already perished twice this year. Eleven more, and you will no longer return to try again. You will be dead. Unless you choose to join us..." "I'll join you," I said. "When hell becomes an icy paradise." He took on a thoughtful expression. "Freezing hell... I'll have to look into that. If it turns out to exist I'll be sure to take that idea." "Don't even try pulling something," Kell said. "Jacob's stronger than you think and already figuring out how to stop you." Definitely an overstatement, but I wasn't exactly in a position to call her bluff. "Just so we're clear, I can give up putting you in my team?" "I would say 'Hell, yeah', but since you plan on freezing it, I'll just say yeah." Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter